Star Wars: Rebel Alliance
by ICrzy
Summary: Squeal of Star Wars The Clone Wars: Young Padawan but prequel to Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi! This is Kairi's stories and adventures during the time before Episode 4. Some old characters will be brought in, old faces, and new faces. Read, Review, and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars nor Star Wars Rebel! I only own Kairi Hando *or any fictional characters I add*! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Stop her!" Shouted an Imperial trooper.

"Get that spy!" Shouted another.

Running down the hallway was a few troopers chasing a black figure down the hall. The figure had such speed over the troopers, the figure however was trapped. Surrounding her was troops on both sides, yet a window was nearby. So the figure turns to each side where the troopers were gaining up on her. Beyond she hears the presences of an old friend.

"Stop right there!" Shouted an Imperial trooper.

The figure grins and runs toward the window and jumped out, the window glass shatters. The troopers run to the glass and see the figure remove the hood, and now they see an older teenager with red hair grin. She lands on speeder being controlled by an older man.

"Fire at them!" Shouted another trooper.

The speeder flew off and disappeared into the sunset. Upon reaching the troopers was a black figure of darkness, the presence was cruel and down right evil.

"Find that spy and capture her! She is a traitor of the Empire." Shouted an evil voice.

"Yes, Lord Vader." Said an Imperial trooper.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

"Nearly lost you, kid." Said the male voice.

The girl grinned, she laughed partly and pushed the guy. The two were in a base of many other people who have something against the Empire. She wore sleeveless brown shirt and a black jacket, she had black pants and darker brown boots. Her red hair was pulled back and then she pulled it out. Her blue eyes stared at the man.

"Ha, you should never doubt Kairi Hando." She grinned.

The man laughed, "Oh really kid. Just because you trained with a Jedi doesn't make you top shit."

Kairi faked gasped, "I am insulted." She said and laughed.

The man had shaggy black hair and a green eyes, yet one was covered with an eye patch. He wore a Rebel Alliance uniform, he had a blaster in a holster. He looked only a few years older than the seventeen year old.

"So where are you heading off now? Knowing you, commander, you will probably run off and come back when you are being chased again." Said the man.

"Well if you must know general, I am going to Alderaan. I need to visit with the senator, he is an old friend of mine." Kairi spoke.

The general nodded, "Well it was an honor to serve with a commander of the Clone Wars. I thank you for helping us get this information." The general spoke.

"Ah no problem. I'll see you soon." Kairi said and walked over to her ship.

Upon reaching her ship her little droid was awaiting her, the droid was beeping at her to speak. The red head smiled and looked at the little unit.

"R2, we are going to be fine. Quit worrying." Kairi spoke.

Kairi climbed into her ship, and the R2 unit turned on the ship. Kairi piloted the ship out of the base and into space. Kairi was stiring the ship in the direction of the planet of Alderaan. She hears the R2 unit beep and she looked at the transmitter on what he was trying to say.

"Listen R2, it'll be alright. You know me, these Imperial guys are all bluffs." Kairi said.

The droid beeped again, Kairi rolled her eyes.

"They are a tease, they wouldn't seriously go through with that kind of punishments." Kairi said.

Kairi flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons. She turned her head for a second and pressed a button.

"R2, ready the light-speed." Kairi said.

The droid beeped, and then the ship took off into light-speed.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Alderaan was nothing but peaceful, everyone was out of the Empire's reachs and had no violence on the planet. Everyone was peaceful and kept to themselves. At the palace a ship lands. Guards appear and the window popped open, the guards aimed their guns at Kairi. She held her hands up and looked at them with a confused look.

"Did I miss something?" Kairi asked.

"Oh Commander Hando, we thought you were someone from the Empire." Said a guard.

Kairi jumped out of her ship, "As if. So where is Senator Organa?" Kairi asked.

"Senator? You mean King." The guard corrected.

Kairi looked confused, "Um clearly I've been away from my roots for a while."

"Clearly, come. We can accompany you inside the palace." The guard said.

"Very well. R2, guard the ship." Kairi said.

The R2 unit beeped at her, and Kairi followed the guards inside the palace. The guards take Kairi to a court yard where the royal family were having some kind of picnic lunch, that is when Bail Organa noticed Kairi.

"Kai-ri," Bail said.

He stood, Kairi looked at him. It had been a year since they'd seen each other. Kairi was sixteen and he had adopted the twin daughter Anakin and Padme had, as the son went to Tatooine. Bail walked over and hugged the girl. Kairi was an orphan on Alderaan, and she caused trouble for the man who use to be a senator.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, and you?" Kairi asked.

"Good- no great, I am glad you're here." Bail said.

Breha Organa stood up, she was holding the one year old baby of Padme and Anakin. Breha smiled and walked over to Kairi, with one hand she touched the young girl's face. The queen smiled at her.

"It is good to see you," Breha said.

Kairi nods, "The same to you." Kairi said.

"Meet Leia," Breha said.

"I- we've already met before." Kairi said.

Kairi looked at the baby, Leia looked more like Padme than Anakin. Kairi thought that was a good thing. Breha offered the girl to hold her, yet Kairi refused.

"Um- I came here to um. The Empire is getting stronger, it will be a matter of time until they see Alderaan as a threat." Kairi said.

"I've already spoken to the Emperor, I told him to leave my planet him no rebels were here, well beside you." Bail said.

"You spoken to that snake!" Kairi nearly shouted.

"Please, lower your voice. You might wake Leia." Breha said.

Kairi nods, "Alright. But, sir. The Emperor will still invade, he isn't the type to just trust someone." Kairi said.

"I agree, but I have to be paient and wait." Bail said.

Kairi grinned, "How Jedi to sound."

Bail looked at her, "Have you seen Kenobi since then?"

Kairi shook her head, "I gotta go."

Kairi bowed her head and walked off leaving the Organa family alone.

**The start of the time gap between Star Wars Clone Wars: Young Padawan and Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi... Thought I should give the background of the time Kairi during the time before meeting Luke and joining the rebel alliance for good. It's going to be good and very exciting so look forward for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars nor Star Wars Rebel! I only own Kairi Hando and other fictional characters I make! Please review and favorite for more!**

Since the Republic fell, it has been Kairi against the world. Her alone, and that's how she liked it. Well her and her droid of course. The young teen reported to her ship, R2 was beeping at her. The glass window lifted and Kairi nods at the droid.

"Yes, R2! I am coming." Kairi said.

Kairi climbs into her ship, but not before a guard stopped her. He held a letter in his hand, it seemed to be important. Not only did this guard's expression sell it but Kairi sensed something. Kairi climbed out of her ship and the man handed her the letter, she looked at him and then to the  
letter.

"This- the king, he said- it belongs to you." The guard said.

"I do not understand," Kairi said.

"I know nothing of the value of this, only that it belongs to you." He spoke.

Kairi nods, "Very well. Thank you." Kairi said.

The guard bows, "Thank you commander."

Kairi's jaw tighten, "No need to thank me."

Kairi climbed into her ship, the window closed and Kairi began to press buttons to begin take off. She put her communicator on and the ship began to  
lift up.

"R2, ready the ship. We are heading to the outer rim." Kairi said.

R2 beeped, the droid was not pleased with his new master.

"R2, please." Kairi spoke.

The droid agreed and the ship took off into the galaxy.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

On an unpopular planet, Kairi put her hood of her jacket up. She turns to see R2 climb out and roll over to her, then the two blend into the crowd of  
poor people. This planet was known for their smugglers and thieves. A lot of bounty hunters started at the planet Kairi was. R2 beeped at her master,  
the droid did not agree to being on such an unsafe planet.

Kairi turned to her droid, "Look R2. No one from the Empire will look for us here." Kairi said.

R2 beeped again, Kairi sighed and then knelt down to the droid.

"No need to worry, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promised Obi-Wan, didn't I?" Kairi asked.

The droid beeped and rolled along with Kairi. Kairi was looking around for someone, that was a given fact but where. She turned around and felt someone grab her. She nearly screamed but stopped seeing a familiar face.

"Ahsoka," Kairi spoke.

Ahsoka smiled, "Hey." She said.

"I- I cannot believe its you." Kairi said.

The droid beeped at Ahsoka, she smiled seeing the droid again.

"It's good to see you R2. Come, Kairi. It isn't safe out in the open, you can fill me in." Ahsoka said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Inside an old apartment were the girls. Ahsoka had been living on the planet when she tried to return to Coruscant when the Republic fell, she had no idea of what had happened. All she knew was the Sith won and took over, nothing more and nothing less.

"So what happened? I tried to find everyone, but it's like everyone disappeared." Ahsoka said.

"That's the thing." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Jedi are finished, murdered mostly everyone was." Kairi said.

"What!" Ahsoka shouted.

Ahsoka stood, she was a mess. She walked to the window, not much of a pretty view. Ahsoka turned back to Kairi, she had a serious look on her face.

"Where is Skywalker? And where is Master Kenobi? What happened to the Council?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi looked up and then down, "Only Master Yoda from the Council survived." Kairi said.

Ahsoka nearly cried, her relationship and bond between her and Master Plo was like father and daughter. She nearly fell onto the floor and cried. Instead she kept a brave face and looked at Kairi.

"And Master Kenobi and Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, I don't know how to tell you. But Anakin- he." Kairi said.

"Is dead?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi thought to herself, was it best to just say that. Was it better for her to think Anakin was dead instead of what he became, even though Anakin is no longer himself and now an evil man.

Kairi looked at her, "Killed by a Sith named Lord Vader." Kairi said.

Ahsoka gasped and nearly fell, "Does Padme know?"

Kairi made her hands into fists, "She died too. Giving birth to her babies."

"She what? She had babies?" Ahsoka asked.

"Twins, a boy and a girl." Kairi said.

"Where are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"The girl, Leia, is living on Alderaan with Bail Organa. And the boy, Luke, is on Tatooine with family. Obi-Wan is watching after him." Kairi said.

Ahsoka looked down and then up, "Damn if only I didn't leave."

"No, Ahsoka it isn't your fault." Kairi said.

"Yes it is." Ahsoka said.

"Look Ahsoka, its not your fault. Believe me, its far from your fault. I've been blaming myself for the pass year." Kairi said.

"I had no idea."Ahsoka said.

Kairi nods, "I joined in with the Alliance. I think you should too."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi sighed, "It's a matter of time until the Empire finds you. I am a wanted Jedi in the solar system, anyone would turn me in for the amount Vader has on my head." Kairi said.

"You serious?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi nods, "I was about to return. After I got a few things done."

"Really, where is this Alliance?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi pulled out a holo for her, "Use this. I got lost for the first time. Tell them you are friends with Commander Hando, they'll know who I am." Kairi said.

"Commander?" Ahsoka asked.

"You gotta start somewhere." Kairi said.

Ahsoka hugged Kairi, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, be careful." Kairi said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi was walking back to her ship, R2 rolled next to her. Kairi pulled out that letter and thought it was good as any to read and figure out what it was about. So the young teen unfolded it and began to read.

Kairi nearly gasp, "I- I have a brother?"

R2 stopped and beeped at the girl, she turned to him and then turned to the letter.

"Bail- er the king said he tracked down my brother, my half brother." Kairi said.

R2 beeped but then they heard a shout, someone was pushed onto the ground and a familiar presence was drawn over. It was troopers, firing their blasters at the two. Kairi pulled out her lightsabers, causing the people to gasp in horror. The troopers fired and Kairi used her blades to block them, R2 got into the ship. Kairi glanced to make sure he was in all the way. Then Kairi jumped in and started take off.

The droid beeped at Kairi, "Yes R2. I know the base is the other way, but I am stopping at Tattooine."

The droid beeped again, and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"My brother is there. Maybe- I can confidence him to join." Kairi said.

Beeping the droid argued her theory.

Sighing she said, "Like he'd turn me in."

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi landed on Tattooine, she removed her jacket and tied it on her waist. She nearly forgot the heat on that planet, she turned to her droid and told him to stay with the ship. Kairi walked down in a small town of Tattooine, she walked around. Scouting for her brother, she may not have a photograph but she knew she'd know who he was. She stopped and turned looking at this outside style bar.

Sitting with a group of humans/aliens was this guy. He was older, in his early twenties. He dressed like a normal folk there, he was from the area. His hair was red, just like Kairi. Though his eyes were green instead. He looked so much like her, and she knew it.

Suddenly as Kairi stared at him, the guy turned and saw her. He looked at her, his expression looked different. His buddies looked at him confused and were looking from him to Kairi. The guy stood and started to walk over.

"Are you- have we met before?" He asked.

"No, I never met you before." Kairi replied.

"It's just- you look like my mother." He spoke.

"Was her name Vela Antinta. A former slave." Kairi said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

"Because I am too her daughter, but to a different man probably. I am her daughter as well as Jedi Knight Fothee Tem." Kairi said.

"You're- my half sister?" He asked.

Kairi formed a smile, "Looks that way. My name is Kairi Hando." Kairi said.

"Kairi Hando? You're that Jedi who is wanted for quite a high bounty." He said.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Kairi asked.

"I would never to family, my name is Len." Len spoke.

**Kairi has a brother?! Can he be trusted?! Also will Ahsoka find out the truth of Anakin's fate?**


End file.
